Even Kyuubi Can Find Love
by Uzu-Kaze-1032
Summary: Adopted by Naruto-Shadow-Fox


**Even Kyuubi Can Find Love**

A/N: This is my first fic and probably won't be any good but I figured why not give it a try. So anyway let's get started. This will probably be a Naru/fem Kyuubi

Chapter 1

Naruto was sitting on the Hokage Monument on the head of the Yondaime his favorite place to sit and think while watching over Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. 2 years ago the village was almost wiped out during his battle with Pein. In that time he has also been dating Hinata after her confession.

Currently he was waiting for her so they could go on their date tonight. He would pick her up at the Hyuuga Compound but her Hyuuga Hiashi still didn't approve of him dating his daughter.

Getting tired of waiting Naruto decided to go find her and figure out why she didn't show up.

(Hyuuga Compound-20 minutes later)

When he arrived he noticed more branch family members guarding the gates in than usual. Deciding it was nothing he silently jumped over the wall. Upon landing he was confronted by Neji and he didn't look happy. Why he looked so… upset was completely lost to Naruto.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked Neji wondering why he would jump the wall of the compound.

"I'm here to pick Hinata up. We had a date tonight and when she didn't show up at the normal meeting place I was worried something happened." Said Naruto hoping nothing had happened to her.

At this Neji relaxed if only a little. Suddenly they heard what sounded like a moan of… pleasure? Neji's body immediately went stiff.

Naruto's only reaction was a questioning yet worried look pointed towards Neji that only made the Hyuuga prodigy more nervous.

"Neji who was that?" Naruto questioned hoping his fears weren't going to be confirmed.

"Naruto I'm sorry but it was Hinata. She has been seeing the Inuzuka mutt… Kiba I think his name was." Neji answered with distaste for the young Inuzuka heir.

Naruto's eyes closed for a second before snapping open to reveal the blood red, slit eyes of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Neji broke his Hyuuga composure and his eyes filled with fear.

Before anything else could happen Naruto seemingly vanished and an explosion was heard across the compound.

(Opposite side of compound with Hinata)

When the explosions started Hinata immediately threw Kiba off her and ran to hide in her closet out of instinct.

"What the hell Hinata! What's your problem?" questioned Kiba not hearing the explosions.

That was when a loud animalistic roar was heard throughout Konoha. When Kiba turned to the noise he came face to face with an infuriated Naruto. Naruto's whisker marks were more pronounced, his canines had lengthened and sharpened, his normally blonde spiky hair now had red streaks running through it and was more feral looking. But the thing that made Kiba piss his pants was Naruto's eyes. They were now a deep blood red with slits and were filled with rage and pure blood lust.

"Hinata run…"was all Kiba was able to get out before Naruto picked him up by his throat and slammed him into the ground.

As Kiba lay there unconscious Naruto turned his attention to Hinata and calmed down slightly due to the fact the, even after her cheating on him with this…_mutt_ he still loved her.

Hinata took a couple steps back only to run into a wall that was behind her. During this time the doorway and the hole in the wall had all filled with Hyuuga Branch and Main family members alike. All wanting to see what was happening.

"Why Hinata? Why would you hurt me like this?" asked Naruto having calmed enough to talk although his hair and teeth didn't change back to normal.

"N-Naruto-kun p-please I'm s-s-sorry." said Hinata trying to diffuse the situation before he did something irrational.

"No, you're not. We're done I hope to never see you again. Goodbye Hinata." said Naruto as he turned and walked away stepping on a still unconscious Kiba.

(Hokage office some time later)

Tsunade had been dragged into the office after finishing her paperwork only ten minutes earlier. She wasn't happy at all to be pulled back to a stack of paperwork and complaints mostly of Naruto still being alive or him blowing up half the Hyuuga compound…'BLOWING UP HALF THE HYUUGA COMPOUND!` thought Tsunade.

That was when said blonde jinckuuriki calmly opened the door to her office which was unusual for the usually energetic boy.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Tsunade questioned looking into his normally energetic blue eyes only to see a look of sorrow and despair.

"No. Yes. I don't know anymore." Answered Naruto in a cold almost dead voice.

"Why don't you sit down so we can talk? I have some things to discuss with you anyway. Including why you destroyed half the Hyuuga compound." Tsunade said in calm and soothing voice but Naruto still flinched at her words.

"That's actually part of the problem."

By the time he was done explaining what had happened to his surrogate mother/grandmother he had broken down and was now crying into her shoulder.

"It's okay. You can find someone better than that Hyuuga whore." Said Tsunade trying to get him to calm down enough to talk.

"Thanks Granny but who else would be interested in me?" asked Naruto suddenly feeling hungry and tired.

"Honestly, I can't answer that. It is up to you to find that person and not blow it with them. Oh and learn to take a hint Hinata was chasing you since the academy if what I heard is right." Tsunade said hitting him on top of the head.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" complained Naruto as a bump formed on the spot that was hit.

Before Tsunade could answer the door burst open and standing there was an angry Tsume Inuzuka. When she saw Naruto she leaped at him. Naruto and Tsunade were too shocked to react and Naruto soon found himself being strangled by the clan head.

"Tsume what is the meaning of this." Said Tsunade not bothering to help her fellow blonde.

"Naruto BEAT MY SON INTO CRITICAL CONDITION! So unless you want to be next I suggest you shut your mouth you busty blonde bitch!" yelled Tsume angrily at the Hokage with said blonde narrowing her eyes at the irate mother.

"I would suggest you release Naruto before his clone slits your throat." Said Tsunade calmly.

Tsume's eyes widened at this mainly because no hand signs had been used and she never felt the flare of chakra needed to make a clone.

Instead of saying anything further Tsume stood and helped Naruto to his feet apologizing and asking if he could please explain to her why he beat Kiba so badly. Once again Naruto explained everything without shedding any tears.

"Oh. Well sorry for attacking you. Don't worry about Kiba I will deal with him for stealing his friends mate." Tsume said having the decency to look sheepish.

"Don't worry about it. Don't be too hard on Kiba I already put him in critical condition." Naruto said sounding sorry but everyone in the room knew he wasn't.

"Well I have to get going bye." said Tsume walking out the door.

(Inuzuka compound-next day)

Tsume had just finished making breakfast when Hana Inuzuka, her eldest child, entered the kitchen ready for the day.

"So is the Uzumaki kid dead or did you show him mercy?" Hana asked deciding to get straight to the point.

"Hana sit down we have a lot to talk about concerning the gaki." Said Tsume in a voice that left no room for argument.

After repeating what Naruto had told her the day before Tsume found herself restraining Hana from going to the hospital and castrating Kiba for stealing someone else's mate, a friend no less.

"LET ME GO SO I CAN RIP HIS DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS!" yelled Hana in a blind rage.

"Hana settle down. While I would also like to punish him severely for his actions Naruto has requested us not to go to hard on him." Said Tsume trying and failing to calm Hana down.

(30 minutes later-Naruto's apartment)

Hana had finally calmed down and decide to go see how Naruto was doing. Upon arriving though she immediately realized something was wrong. As she got closer to the door of his apartment she recognized a smell that she had grown accustomed to after a bad break up, but was surprised to find the scent coming from Naruto's apartment.

She knocked on the door and waited for a minute before knocking again. When she still got no answer she decided to let herself in if only to make sure Naruto was alright.

"Naruto you here?" asked Hana seeing sake bottles everywhere.

Suddenly Hana heard a growl like sound coming from the bedroom. Deciding to investigate she walks over to the door and opens the door to be met with the sight of a beaten and bleeding Naruto Uzumaki laying on his bed barely conscious.

"Naruto! What happened to you?" asked Hana with worry and concern in her voice as she went over to assist him.

After reaching him Hana started to clean and dress his wounds before carefully helping him get to his feet and slung one of his arms over her shoulders.

(Hospital-10 minutes later)

Naruto sat in his room having been healed by the doctor a little over ten minutes ago but told not to leave because someone wanted to talk to him.

`Who could possibly want to talk to me other than the Inuzuka and Hyuuga clans' thought Naruto as he sat there and waited.

Getting tired of waiting Naruto decided to visit the fox and ask it a few questions.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto stood up and made his way down the sewer tunnel until reaching the bars of the Kyuubi's cage.

"Hey fox you awake?" Naruto asked although he didn't really care if he was.

"Hey kit. It's been awhile since we last met." Kyuubi answered

"Good. I have a few questions for you. Why did my hair get red streaks in it and not change back? Why haven't my teeth changed back? Why are my eyes still slit?" Naruto questioned asking the questions all at once.

"To answer your questions all at once it is because you are a hanyou." Answered Kyuubi in a calm voice but with what sounded like a hint of excitement.

"A what?"

"A hanyou or half demon. Now kit I have to show you something." Said Kyuubi as he transformed into his human form to reveal that the strongest of the nine bijuu is… _female_.

Kyuubi stood there in her human form with crimson hair flowing down her back. She had a red kimono style shirt on with a short red skirt. She had an impressive bust that was about the size of Tsunade's, a perfect hourglass figure that could only be achieved by training leading into a nice firm rear.

"Whoa." Was all Naruto could get before he found himself walking toward Kyuubi not knowing why, but found something about her seemed to be pulling him to her. He stepped through the bars of the cage and was now face to face with what was, in his opinion, the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Kyuubi why didn't you tell me you were a girl. I have been calling you a guy and…" was as far as Naruto got before Kyuubi pulled him into a sloppy animalistic kiss as she grinded into him.

Kyuubi smiled feeling his reaction to her grinding. When they parted Naruto had a confused, glazed over look.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." Said Kyuubi before taking his hand and leading him deeper into the cell.

(Naruto's hospital room-Hana)

Hana had arrived at Naruto's room a few minutes ago to see him in a meditating position with his eyes open. Then his eyes gained a glazed over look and his pants started to look like they were tight.

Hana had blushed at seeing the size of it and for a second thought about relieving the tension in his pants for him. That was when he stopped meditating and saw her.

"Hey Hana, you're not here to kill me are you." Asked Naruto wondering why his pants felt tight and Hana was blushing.

"No I'm here to make sure you are alright. What happened that you were lying on your bed barely conscious and covered in blood?" Asked Hana still blushing and occasionally looking down.

That was when Naruto decided to find out why his pants were so tight. Seeing the answer to that and why Hana was blushing Naruto blushed in embarrassment before bolting to the bathroom.

(10 minutes and a cold shower later)

Naruto was sitting on the bed once again thoroughly embarrassed. Hana was sitting on the bed across from him. He noticed that every so often she would glance at him and blush.

"So Hana what was it you wanted when you found me at my apartment?" asked Naruto trying to get back on subject.

"I wanted to apologize for what Kiba did and make sure you were alright. Then when I seen you bleeding and barely holding on to consciousness I stopped the bleeding and brought you here." Explained Hana wondering if she should ask him about what happened before she arrived at his apartment.

"For starters you can't apologize for what Kiba did because what he did was inexcusable. About what happened at my apartment, I was beaten upon entering by three civilians that still hold a grudge against the Kyuubi." Naruto explained with a serious expression on his face.

Suddenly he found himself in the warm embrace of Hana as she hugged him. Hana smiled when she felt him return the hug after a moment of hesitation.

Naruto found himself enjoying her scent like he had with Kyuubi. This confused him since the only person this had happened with was Hinata and he thought know one else would ever make him feel this way again.

When Hana pulled back from the hug she looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes and realized they were slit. His hair was also different and she decided to find out why.

"Why are your eyes and hair different?"

A/N: Here is the first chapter of hopefully many. I realize this probably isn't to good but it's my first fic. So read and review so I know if I should continue with the story or not.


End file.
